


Love Makes Fools Of Us All

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Families of Choice, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot is a fool. He's fallen in love and doesn't know how to fall back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Makes Fools Of Us All

**Author's Note:**

> There's a couple cuss words. Other than that the drabble's pretty tame.

Eliot's no fool, despite mounting evidence to the contrary. He knows what's happening. He knows there's a name for it. And he can say it. Really. It's just that doing so will make it real and he's not ready for that yet. Because if he was it would make him something other than what he's always known himself to be. Not for the reason you think either. No, the problem is, if he's right, and God, he hopes against hope that he's not, this thing will make him vulnerable. Eliot has not been vulnerable for a very long time.

 

The worst part is he doesn't want to be. If he had his way this...issue...would be non-existent. He's wake up some morning and the feelings would be gone. In the blink of an eye he'd be over it without having to be in it at all. But love doesn't work that way. At least for him it doesn't. When Eliot loves he loves completely, sincerely, irrevocably. He loves until he can't anymore. And now his heart has its sights set on a certain hacker, who has _his_ heart set on an unattainable thief.

 

Hardison started him on this path from that first touch. The kid can annoy the hell out of him, then smile and suddenly his breath catches in his chest. Because underneath that annoyance lay what he can only describe as some chemical reaction. Whenever he's near, his voice over the comm, his close proximity, all make Eliot burn from the inside out. He can't help himself. But Hardison's so busy trying to save the damsel in distress (Parker can't be saved in his opinion but no one seems to get that) that he doesn't see him. But Eliot doesn't want him to. Does he? Shit, maybe Eliot _is_ a fool after all...

 


End file.
